Ti,ti amo, Spagne
by Honey-Ve
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial, Romano. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Esta es una historia basada en letras de famosísimas canciones. *To be continued...


**Leyenda:**

_En cursiva. _Pequeños flash backs

**En negrita: **letra de la canción.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo esta historia. Si los personajes fueran míos, que cosas no haría con ellos…*¬* Tampoco las letras de las canciones-sí, soy pobre D:

oOoOoOoOo

14:15 hrs.

-¡Romano, despierta!-el español le zamarreó suavemente-. Ya es hora de almorzar. Romano, psss.

Pero el aludido no movía ni un pelo, solo se acomodó.

-Hey, Romano, he hecho tu almuerzo preferido…

-¿Pasta con tomates y queso?-reaccionó el italiano.

-¡Claro!-_"Sabía que despertarías con eso"-_. Vamos, levántate.

Cuando el de ojos verdes se retiró de la habitación, el italiano se puso de pie de un salto.

oOoOoOoOo

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el moreno, con los ojos ilusionados.

-Está-tragó un bocado- …está bueno-y tragó otro, el último-. Dame más-le acercó el plato vacio al rostro.

-Dejemos para la cena-contestó el cocinero, apartando el plato de su vista.

-Vamos, no seas bastardo, bastardo. Tengo hambre-refunfuñó.

-Si te doy más no tendrás espacio para el postre. Ya vengo-se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

"_Maldición", _murmuró. El menor se puso de pie y fue a la sala. Cuando el español volvió, no encontró a Romano. Un ruido llamó su atención. Venía del salón: su compañero estaba viendo tele, riendo. Al ver al español, cambió la expresión bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

-Traje el postre-aún lo tenía en la mano-. Ven a la mesa si quieres. Apúrate, que se está derritiendo.

Como Lovino sabía que era gelato di Cioccolato all'arancia*, no tuvo más opción que seguirle.

-Es tu helado favorito-comentó el español.

El italiano no contestó. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta. Le había dejado dormir hasta más tarde de lo habitual, cocinó su comida preferida y, más encima, compró un rico postre.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de repente el menor.

Su compañero le miró incrédulo y respondió:

-Nada, Lovi, sólo quería…

-No seas idiota. Yo no soy tan bobo como para no darme cuenta.

El español no aguantó más y soltó una risita.

-Bueno, es que-tragó una cucharadita de helado-…¡Francis me, nos ha invitado a una pequeña fiesta!-gritó exaltado.

El de rulo le dirigió una furtiva mirada y volvió con su helado.

-No.

-¡Vamos, Romano! Va a ser entretenido-le tomó ambas manos sobre la mesa-, además tenemos que celebrar…ya tú sabes qué-se sonrojó.

El italiano quitó las manos bruscamente.

-No entiendo…que diablos hay que celebrar hoy.

-No te hagas Lovi, si tú sabes…

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices, carajo!

El mayor pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a otra de desilusión.

-OK, entonces no haremos nada-levantó su copa sin terminar y regresó a la cocina.

Lovino se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y le embargó un profundo sentimiento. No sabía lo que era, pero le dolía el estómago y la garganta.

-Ya, bueno, vamos-dijo una voz por detrás del español. Este no le prestó atención-. Oye, te estoy hablando-le tomó por los brazos y le giró.

-No te estoy obligando a ir, pero si quieres-bajó la mirada-, ve solo.

El italiano le levantó el mentón y dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Vamos, maldita sea. Sí recuerdo lo que debemos celebrar.

Para el español esta frase le hizo iluminar el rostro.

-¿De-De veras?-le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

-Sí-la verdad, no sabía nada de nada-…ya, no es para tanto-pues el español había derramado una lágrima.

-¡Lovi, te quiero tanto, sabía que no lo ibas a olvidar!-le abrazó, lo que fue correspondido, tímidamente, por el menor.

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Han llegado!-exclamó Francis. Le abrió la puerta a los invitados con una reverencia.

La sala esta hermosamente adornada con guirnaldas de vivos colores, globos, una máquina que daba a la vista una gran cantidad de luces con todos los efectos posibles, y la infaltable bola de luces para fiesta.

-Bienvenidos-gritó la multitud. Le ofrecieron una copa de champagne a los recién llegados y brindaron.

-Brindemos-comenzó Prusia-por esta awesome fiesta, por mi y mi gran presencia, ¡y por los recién llegados Antonio y Romano! Que esta sea una gran noche-le guiñó un ojo a Antonio-. ¡Salud!

Todos levantaron su copa y bebieron.

Había una larga mesa llena de platos con pequeños canapés, confite, ponche y bebidas, para todos los gustos. Romano se apartó de España y se dirigió ahí. Tomó un pequeño pan con camarón y mayonesa, lo probó y al momento buscó un tacho de basura donde poder escupirlo. Giró y se encontró cara a cara con Iván. Se tragó el canapé de un viaje y apartó la vista del soviético. Al otro lado se encontraba el macho patatas junto a su hermano.

-Ve~ Fratello, ¿Cómo estás?

-No mejor que como en mi casa-contestó, y dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio-. Deberías dejas de juntarte con este idiota-sugirió.

El aludido solo lo miró, rodando los ojos, acostumbrado a estas situaciones, y se sirvió un vaso con ponche. Feliciano le iba a contestar, pero un brazo jaló del mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Quieres bailar?

El italiano le miró con incredulidad.

-Pero si no hay músi…-al momento comenzó a sonar _"Sexy and I know it". _

-¿Vamos?-le insistió el español.

-Déjame, no quiero…y menos contigo.

El aludido hizo un puchero, pero igualmente atrapó las manos del menor y lo llevó hacia la pista de baile. En medio de todas las parejas-y con Francis ocupando sus habilosas manos como DJ-, el español comenzó a menear las caderas, incitando al italiano a que le siguiera. Como no había respuesta por parte de este, el mayor optó por tomarle de las manos y a moverle al ritmo de la música.

-Yo no sé bailar, y menos estas estupideces-se quejó el italiano.

-Vamos, tres años conmigo y ni siquiera sabes bailar la Macarena. ¡Solo sígueme!

El menor se dejó llevar por el español, y de a poco se fue soltando.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-No-la verdad, sí.

-Pues estaba esta canción. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Era el bar "Day & Night". __Antonio estaba en medio de la pista de baile con una Hermosa señorita bailando, precisamente, este tema. De pronto, un chico se les acercó, al parecer un poco ebrio, y se detuvo frente a la pareja. De un momento a otro comenzó a reir. El español le miró y le dijo:_

_-¿Qué? ¿No te gustan mis pasos electrónicos?_

_Apena dijo esto, comenzó a lucirse con los mejores pasos que podía. Movía pies, brazos y caderas armoniosamente. Se olvidó de la chica._

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**____**  
**__**Everybody stops and they staring at me**____**  
**__**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**____****_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_Al parecer, al desconocido le hizo gracia._

_-¿Quieres bailar?_

_-Yo…no sé-el hombre comenzó a alejarse, pero el de ojos verdes le detuvo._

_-Yo te enseño._

Y exactamente como aquella primera vez, hoy tuvo que invitarle a bailar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, debes haber estado muy borracho como para aceptarme.

-Nade de eso-contestó Romano-, fueron mis "amigos" los que me dieron algo…de ahí que pasó lo que pasó.

_Sí, pasaron muchas cosas. Luego de haber bailado unas cuantas canciones, ambos se cansaron. Fueron a la barra por algo que tomar. El español comenzó a entablar conversación._

_-Así que, ¿de dónde eres?_

_-De Italia._

_-¡Qué lindo! Yo soy español. Me llamo Antonio, gusto en conocerte-le estiró la mano, pero su compañero no le correspondió._

_-Lovino…o Romano, no sé, cualquiera, son mis dos nombres._

_Y así se fueron conociendo._

_Después de varios tragos y horas, algo llamó la atención del español._

_-¿Qué es eso?-estiró la mano y le tocó un sobresaliente mechón._

_-¡Deja eso!_

_Pero el español no cesaba._

_De pronto, Romano cambió su expresión._

_-¡Maldito seas! Ahora tendré que…_

_Atrapó una mano de su nuevo amigo y atravesó con él todo el bar., hasta llegar a la calle. Ahí lo esperaba un Alfa Romeo Duettottanta color rojo._

_-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Antonio._

_-Cállate y vamos._

_Subieron al auto y partieron._

-Así que ya sé para qué tienes ese rulo…-comentó el español.

-Oye, no es que yo lo quiera tener, así soy yo, desgraciadamente.

Pronto dejó de sonar "Sexy and I know it", y una voz femenina lo reemplazó.

_**I made it through the wilderness  
somehow I made it through  
didn't know how lost I was  
until I found you**_

_Luego de unos quince minutos-no estaba tan lejos-, llegaron a un edificio lo muy alto como para tener 20 pisos. Subieron hasta el 12. El de rulo abrió la puerta, dejó pasar al español y se le abalanzó encima, besándolo ansiosamente, y de paso, despeinándolo. Antonio quedó en shock. Nunca había pasado tan rápido, y menos con un hombre. Pero no pudo negar que desde el primer momento se había sentido atraído por él. "_Bueno, habrá que experimentar".

_El de ojos verdes le correspondió los besos, tímidamente al principio, pero luego de unos momentos se dejó llevar por la pasión italiana._

_**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
but you made me feel  
yeah, you made me feel  
shiny and new**_

_Romano, o Lovino, lo lanzó al sillón de tres cuerpos y se le sentó encima. Le desabrochó la camisa y se sacó la suya. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, el pecho, las tetillas. No aguantó más y le abrió el pantalón. Se los bajó y vio en todo su esplendor el erecto miembro del mayor. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a lamerlo de base a punta, una y otra vez. El español soltó un gemido. Luego otro, y otro._

_Pero era momento de poner cartas en el asunto._

_Tomó de la cintura al menor, y en un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones. Ahora él estaba al mando. Tal como el italiano había hecho, este también le sacó los pantalones y calzoncillos. Mientras le besaba el cuello, con una mano le desordenaba el cabello y con la otra, buscaba la entrada del menor. Ahí estaba. Introdujo sus dedos previamente humedecidos. __Luego…_

_**Like a virgin  
touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
when your heart beats  
next to mine**_

oOoOoOoOo

Gelato di Cioccolato all'arancia: helado de chocolate con naranja :3

oOoOoOoOo

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien :3 Les traigo este fanfic, incompleto por ahora -lo iba a continuar pero me estaba resultando muuuuuy largo D: en los siguientes capítulos habrá más amore, conflictos y alegrías, sobretodo…SPAMANO! ¡La fiesta continua!

Gracias por leer *_* *rueda*

Reviews? Quejas? Sugerencias? Quequitos?


End file.
